


Daddy's Little Angel

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Magnus Bane, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Slash, Spanking, Sub Jace Wayland, Sugar Daddy Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: It started out as no-strings-attached hook ups after Jace moved in with Magnus and then, somehow after moving into the loft, Jace actually got himself a sugar daddy in the High Warlock.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 18
Kudos: 291
Collections: Jagnus, Malace 101





	Daddy's Little Angel

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Daddy's Little Angel || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Daddy's Little Angel – Embarrassing Revelations

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, daddy kink, explicit intercourse, anal, spanking, butt-plugs

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairing: Alec/Bat

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: It started out as no-strings-attached hook ups after Jace moved in with Magnus and then, somehow after moving into the loft, Jace actually got himself a sugar daddy in the High Warlock.

**Daddy's Little Angel**

_Embarrassing Revelations_

That thing between them started not long after Jace moved into the loft. They liked to get drunk together, when they got very drunk, they liked to share trauma and then, they liked to fuck it out of their system. Then, it started to become more of a regular thing. Even without being drunk.

"Fuck", gasped Jace out as he was thrown onto the master bed.

"Exactly what I was planning, little Shadowhunter", stated Magnus.

His eyes were dark, a predatory look on his face as he crawled onto the bed on top of Jace. They got each other out of their clothes, kissing heatedly. Large hands pressed against Jace's chest, tracing his runes. The well-manicured nails scratching his skin every now and again. Once they were out of their pants, Magnus grabbed Jace's thighs and parted his legs to sit between them.

Long, elegant fingers easily slipped into Jace's hole, still loose from this morning. Admittedly, the amount of sex they had had _increased_ after they started fucking sober. It was just too hard to resist, having that pretty blonde with that pretty pout right there. Seeing Jace come out of the shower, or train, or bend over to get cookies out of the oven. Why, how could he not just bend Jace over the next flat surface, or pin him against a wall, and fuck his brains out...?

"Gorgeous", whispered Magnus pleased as he pumped his fingers in and out of Jace's ass. "And oh so needy, aren't you? My needy little Shadowhunter, always so cock-hungry."

Jace growled, though he didn't argue. They both knew what an eager bottom Jace was, after all. Magnus kissed Jace deeply and hungrily, still scissoring him. When he pulled out of Jace, he was quick to line up with the Shadowhunter's tight hole, carefully breaching him. Magnus' eyelids fluttered shut as he pushed deeper into the tight heat of his blonde's hole.

Jace bucked his hips up, causing Magnus to groan and try to pin him down before Jace's movement was going to cause this to end too early. Instead, he tried to distract his Shadowhunter with a slow, deep kiss. That always did the trick. Jace settled down, melting beneath Magnus.

"Good boy", whispered Magnus with a smirk.

He started fucking Jace harder, deeper, his fingers digging into Jace's thigh, easily finding the bruises left there last night already. Like marking their place on Jace's body. Jace moaned hoarsely as his cock rubbed against Magnus' abdomen. Arching his back, Jace came all over Magnus' chest. Jace convulsed around him at his orgasm, so tight and warm and perfect around Magnus that within a few more thrusts, Magnus also came, pushing in deep and filling his lover. That made Jace moan contently and then snuggle up to Magnus. A small smile found its way onto Magnus' lips at that. He had noticed early on that Jace was quite cuddly after sex. And, by now, he also noticed that even without sex, Jace tended to be cuddly. Their dynamic had evolved and had become more than just fuck-buddies, even though neither of them actually put a name to it.

"Busy day today, gorgeous?", asked Magnus softly, running his fingers through Jace's hair.

"Mh. I hate Aldertree", grunted Jace gruffly, burying his face in Magnus' chest.

"Oh, babe, I know", cooed Magnus amused. "I have something that might cheer you up."

Jace perked up in that cute way where he thought he was being subtle. Smiling amused, Magnus got the present out of the nightstand. A golden bracelet with a lion imprint, the eye a ruby. Jace gasped softly as Magnus slipped it onto Jace's upper arm, kissing Jace's biceps before he did so.

"That's pretty", hummed Jace, kissing Magnus. "You spoil me."

"That's... the point", laughed Magnus amused, pulling Jace into a slow kiss. "The whole point of spoiling you is to make you feel spoiled, gorgeous."

He slowly kissed down Jace's neck, making Jace groan and tilt his head pleased. "I get that but like... _why_. Sometimes, it makes me feel like I... should do more for you, you know."

"You don't _owe_ me, sweetheart", murmured Magnus between kisses. "I'm not doing it because I want you to pay me back for it or anything. I'm doing it because I like doing it. I like showing my affection like that. Besides, you are already doing a lot for me, babe."

"Sure. Spreading my legs for you", grunted Jace sarcastically.

"I mean, for one, yes", agreed Magnus, a playful smirk on his lips as he winked at Jace. "I profit from your tidiness – I don't think my loft has ever been this tidy before. You enjoy cooking... and I happen to enjoy eating your cooking. A lot. Your... stress-baking also has delicious end-results. And hey, with most of the things I buy for you, I also am the one gaining by getting to see you wear them. Besides... you could use feeling a little spoiled, little Shadowhunter."

Jace grumbled a little, though he ducked and buried his face in Magnus' neck. It wasn't that he was _against_ receiving gifts. He learned that he actually really loved that. However, he was quite used to never getting anything for free. Yes, birthday presents were one thing, but this... Presents, just because someone cared for him? With absolutely no reason aside from the other liking him? And Magnus, well, he was _excessive_. Then again, with Magnus everything was a hundred percent.

"If you... think so", sighed Jace softly, kissing Magnus' cheek. "Thank you."

/break\

"I'm starting to get jealous", sighed Isabelle, eyeing Jace's bracelet.

"I'm not with Magnus for the presents", grunted Jace dryly. "I'm with him for his huge cock."

Alec choked on his coffee and glared darkly at Jace. "Really? Must you say stuff like that? And during _breakfast_ at that. Urgh. Disgusting. You're awful."

Jace smirked amused and shrugged in an unapologetic manner, while Isabelle laughed. They had been out all night and crashed at Taki's Diner for breakfast together, all three pretty knocked out. Isabelle reached out for Jace's plate and stole some bacon off it, making Jace huff.

"You're an evil bacon thief. A menace", complained Jace. "I _definitely_ do not miss that. Mag never steals my bacon. He'll rather summon me _more_ bacon, you know."

"More and more jealous", sighed Isabelle softly. "Maybe I should get myself a warlock too."

"Personally, I can recommend werewolves. Very cuddly and warm", noted Alec with a blush.

Jace and Isabelle exchanged a grin before nudging Alec under the table. A few weeks ago, Alec had started dating Bat Velasquez, a new werewolf who joined the New York pack not long ago. The two were one of those very affectionate, cute couples and Jace was truly happy for him.

"He—ey. Why does it look like you were talking about me? Because Alec is blushing and you two are smirking. I'm glad I'm not too late, hey babe, missed you."

Bat was smiling as he slid into the seat next to Alec and kissed him softly. Jace rolled his eyes a little. It figured that Alec had texted his boyfriend to join them. Stretching himself, Jace reached over the table to steal bacon off Alec's plate, because Alec was nice and always let it slide.

"We were just talking about the benefits of dating a warlock versus a werewolf", said Isabelle.

"I mean, I have a lot to offer to Alec", noted Bat with a grin, nuzzling into Alec. "But I do guess that Jace definitely has some perks with his sugar daddy, huh."

"Su... Su...", stammered Jace, cheeks red.

"Sugar daddy", repeated Bat casually, motioning at Jace's very expensive leather jacket, brand shirt and new, shiny gold bracelet. "I mean... you're not being very subtle about that one. And the... age-gap helps with that image too. He's like, what, seven hundred something years older than you?"

"I... I mean, yeah, but...", drawled Jace, just blushing harder. "He just likes buying me stuff."

"And you like having him buy you stuff", offered Bat. "Because you have a sugar daddy."

"Stop saying that!", grunted Jace irritated, throwing bread at him.

Bat laughed and caught it with his mouth. Isabelle next to Jace was cackling at it.

"I hate you all. Stop trying to hide your laugh, Alec. I can see it", hissed Jace.

/break\

Jace couldn't shake what Bat had said during breakfast and he found himself lost in thought for most of the day. Even when he was in bed with Magnus that night, one arm around Magnus' neck as they kissed sweetly. One of Jace's legs was hooked over Magnus' arm as the warlock fucked him hard. Jace loved that, loved the way Magnus' thick cock spread him open wide, how it slid in and out of Jace as Magnus thrust sharply. Moans spilled from his lips as Magnus hit his prostate.

"Aren't you just gorgeous like that, mh?", whispered Magnus teasingly. "So pretty for me."

His lips trailed over Jace's collarbone. Jace groaned, losing himself to the feeling of Magnus' fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts, assaulting Jace's prostate until he felt all floaty and delighted. Jace moaned hoarsely, throat sore from all the moaning (and also from Magnus fucking his throat this afternoon when the warlock had been over at the Institute).

"I know I already made you come earlier, but do you think you can come again? For me?"

"Yes, daddy", gasped Jace out as Magnus rubbed the head of his cock.

All movement paused as both of them froze and just stared at each other. Magnus blinked slowly, like he was processing this, while Jace adapted an utterly horrified look and tried to turn so he could hide his face somewhere. Turning his head, he tried to bury his face in the pillow. It seemed as though Magnus wasn't having any of that; he grasped Jace's face and forced him to look at Magnus.

"What was that, babe?", asked Magnus, slowly dragging his thumb over Jace's lower lip. "Ah. Don't try to worm your way out of this, little Shadowhunter. Repeat what you just said, sweetheart."

"...I... said... 'yes, daddy'...", admitted Jace reluctantly. "But that's Bat's fault. He was talking about how you're, well, my _sugar daddy_ during breakfast and I couldn't stop thinking about it all day."

Magnus started laughing at that, gently cupping Jace's cheek. "Admittedly, I feel like... I should have seen that coming earlier. You having a daddy kink really... seems obvious, once one thinks about it. You're the poster boy of daddy issues, Jace. And that's coming from _me_."

The look on Magnus' face was teasing and mischievous, but Jace still felt awfully flustered. "Just... forget I said that. Let's move on from that. Commence the fucking, please."

"Mh... I don't know", drawled Magnus thoughtfully, kissing Jace's jawline. "I do think I liked the sound of it, little angel. Let me hear it again to see if I'm right."

"I... I... What?", asked Jace startled, yelping a little as Magnus started rolling his hips again.

"Say it again, angel", stated Magnus lowly, nibbling on Jace's earlobe. "Be good for me."

"Y... Yes, daddy", whispered Jace, voice breaking a little.

"Louder, angel", prompted Magnus, voice dropping to a darker sound.

"Yes, daddy", blurted Jace out, moaning as Magnus hit his prostate.

"Tell me who's taking care of you, baby", ordered Magnus, biting Jace's neck.

"...I... I...", started Jace unsure, only to have Magnus rub the tip of Jace's cock again. " _You_."

"I...? I do what, little angel?", asked Magnus curiously.

"You take care of me", gasped Jace and, at Magnus' pointed look, he added: "...Daddy."

"Good boy", smirked Magnus amused before kissing Jace.

He rewarded Jace by picking up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper, in all the right angles that made Jace moan and whine, Magnus' free hand teasing Jace's nipples in the way that drove Jace mad. Magnus was _really_ rewarding him here. Jace mewled softly, baring his throat as he arched his body, feeling _so_ close. He desperately wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck to hold onto him.

"Please, daddy", whimpered Jace, bucking up. "Please, make me come, you drive me crazy."

"Mh, you do beg so prettily, little angel", observed Magnus pleased. "So good for me, baby."

He ran his thumb up the length of Jace's cock teasingly before rubbing the slit. Jace moaned and, the next time Magnus hit his prostate, came hard. Harder than he had in a long time.

"Da—addy", moaned Jace in a drawn-out way, clinging tightly onto Magnus.

"Good boy", groaned Magnus as he followed Jace over the edge, also coming hard.

Both were panting, trying to catch their breath, Jace's eyes wide as he stared at Magnus. The warlock laughed softly as he rolled off Jace – but not without pulling the blonde with him to rest against his chest, safely tucked close. Rapid blinking was the only reaction Jace could muster.

"Well, that was a kink I... genuinely didn't know I had", hummed Magnus amused. "Eight hundred years old and I'm still learning new things about myself. Fascinating."

"I... I really don't know what to say", whispered Jace confused. "I don't want to fuck my father."

"...That's one thing to say", agreed Magnus, arching one eyebrow. "I... genuinely didn't think you wanted to fuck your father. Still can't believe both Jocelyn _and_ Maryse Lightwood wanted to do so, to be quite honest. No, babe, that's not... it's not about you literally wanting to fuck your biological father, don't worry about that, okay?"

He leaned in to kiss Jace's temple softly. The blonde relaxed against his warlock a little bit.

"Then... what... was that?", asked Jace softly, looking at Magnus for an answer.

"It's... about being taken care of, Jace", explained Magnus gently, running his knuckles along Jace's upper arm. "You've been missing an older man in your life who could provide you with the care, love and discipline you need. I've been doing all of that for... a while now. I like taking care of you, Jace. I love being with you. I love _you_."

Jace froze at that, because they had never said _that_ before. They still hadn't put a label on this thing they were doing with each other. Jace bit his lower lip and averted his eyes for a moment. That was okay, Magnus sat up and waited patiently. He knew this was a big step and he knew what issues Jace had with love in particular – to love is to destroy. A lesson Valentine had viciously beaten into the poor boy when he had still been _so young_. Dark eyes watched Jace cautiously.

"I... I love you too", whispered Jace, voice so soft it was barely audible. "By the Angel, I love you so much, I am so afraid of losing you, of Valentine hurting you. I..."

"I know, angel", interrupted Magnus, carefully pulling Jace close until their foreheads rested against each other. "I know. But I am _powerful_. I will not let Valentine hurt me. Or you. He took you away from me once and now that you are _mine_ , I will never let that happen again. I won't, angel."

The blonde in his arms practically melted at that, gasping out breathlessly and clinging onto Magnus. Magnus smiled softly, pulling Jace as close as he could, until the blonde was sitting in his lap, hugging the warlock tightly. Jace breathed deeply, slowly calming down.

"I love you and I'm here to stay. I'm here for you, I'll take care of you, baby", whispered Magnus.

Jace was gasping at that, clinging even tighter onto Magnus, if that was possible.

/break\

"Tell me you're sorry for misbehaving, angel", stated Magnus firmly.

He punctuated the statement with sound smacks hitting Jace's already cherry-red bottom. "I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't—ah, I didn't mean to. I promise I'll be better, daddy, I promise."

Magnus huffed as he smacked Jace's bare ass once more hard. It wasn't the first time he was spanking Jace, but there was a soundly difference to how it used to be. Jace was whimpering loudly as he received a hard spanking from his boyfriend. Whenever Jace was being unnecessarily reckless during a mission, he was getting a punishment from Magnus. It was meant to make Jace be _less_ reckless, but Magnus wasn't quite sure how far that plan was working. Well, at least spanking Jace was very satisfying, so there was that perk. Jace whined at the last spank.

"There, angel, there. You took your punishment very well", praised Magnus and pulled Jace up into his lap, straddling Magnus' thighs. "You're _so good_ for daddy, mh? Daddy's good little angel."

"Th... Thank you, daddy", mumbled Jace flustered, nuzzling into Magnus' chest.

"You know, it would be so much easier if you'd just behave yourself in the first place", noted Magnus. "I bought you _such_ a pretty present, but naughty boys definitely don't deserve them."

"A—aw", whined Jace, pushing off enough to give Magnus the sad puppy-dog eyes.

"No", huffed Magnus, shaking his head. "That's not gonna work, angel face."

"But daddy", whined Jace, biting his lower lip, tilting his head down to look up at Magnus with large, pleading eyes. "Ple—ease. I took my punishment well, right? Don't I deserve a treat for that, daddy? To... motivate me to be good for the rest of the day...?"

"You're spoiled rotten, angel", sighed Magnus and shook his head.

"That's your fault, daddy", smirked Jace, leaning in to peck Magnus' lips. " _You_ spoil me."

"That's... true", agreed Magnus after a moment and sighed. "Okay, you win. I _am_ at fault for spoiling you like that. I just can't deny you and that pretty pout of yours, baby."

He reached out for his nightstand and got a package out for Jace. Jace gasped softly as he opened the box and saw the big, golden butt-plug inside, with a ruby jewel at the base of it.

"That's... unusual", noted Jace as he turned it over, looking at it.

"It's called a princess plug. When you wear it, the ruby is going to stick out prettily between your cheeks", hummed Magnus, an impish smile on his lips. "Now, naturally, I would require you to _not_ wear pants so I can see that, mh. So, I suppose, a very selfish present once more."

"Thank you, daddy", whispered Jace, obediently kissing Magnus. "Besides, I know _all_ your gifts are self-indulgent on your part. I see the way you stare at my ass whenever I wear the new leather-pants you bought me. All to look pretty for my daddy, mh?"

"Exactly", whispered Magnus, voice dark as he smacked Jace's ass. "Now, wear it for me?"

Grinning pleased, Jace grabbed the plug and eased it into himself. Slowly, he turned to show his ass off to Magnus. The warlock hummed pleased at the way the red gem sat nestled between Jace's dark-red spanked cheeks. Pleased, Magnus patted his butt in praise.

"So—o, does that make me your princess then?", asked Jace amused, looking over his shoulder.

"Mh... I suppose it does", agreed Magnus thoughtfully. "C'mere, princess."

He pulled Jace down into a slow, deep kiss, Jace's arms around Magnus' shoulders.

/break\

"Angel, I'm home", called Magnus out as he unlocked the door, sighing. "And I'm exhausted. The day's been... too long and too draining. Please be good for daddy today, no drama."

"Oh. Well. I hope my surprise isn't too much then", called Jace out, sounding concerned.

Raising one eyebrow, Magnus entered his kitchen and froze. Jace was naked, aside from the princess plug poking out between his tempting, round, firm ass. When Jace turned around to face Magnus, he showed off that he was also wearing a pink, frilly apron, reading _Daddy's Little Angel_. Magnus had bought him that one shortly after they had started indulging in Jace's daddy kink. Jace liked to wear it when he cooked for Magnus, or had another one of his midnight baking binges (it was Jace's favorite way of coping with stress that left him sleepless).

"That... _is_ a nice surprise", hummed Magnus and stepped up to Jace, kissing him. "Hello, angel."

"Hello, Mag. I'm making dinner and I thought afterward, we could share a nice, relaxing bath to sooth your muscles? I know those help you when you used too much magic", whispered Jace.

"You're too good to me, angel", sighed Magnus pleased and sat down at the set table.

"You spoil me, I spoil you", smiled Jace as he started serving him food.

"And the view is fantastic too", hummed Magnus, watching how Jace took off the apron.

They ate while talking casually about their day. Afterward, Jace herded Magnus toward the bathroom and drew them a nice, hot bath with all the herbs that helped Magnus regain his strength. The two of them climbed in together, Jace curling against Magnus' chest, relaxing against him.

"Baby", whispered Magnus, slowly running his hands over Jace's abs.

"Yes, daddy? Tell me what you need", asked Jace, baring his neck to Magnus.

"I just looked at you, all naked and plugged for me, for half an hour. I may be exhausted but now I'm also horny. Since that's clearly your fault, I think you should take care of that, princess."

Laughing softly, Jace carefully sat up and turned around to face Magnus, who laid lazily and comfortably in the tub. Slowly, Jace pulled the plug out of himself and lowered himself onto Magnus' already hard cock. He rode Magnus not with as much abandon as he usually would – he didn't want to flood the entire bathroom, after all. It was agonizingly slow as Jace rolled his hips, fucking himself on Magnus' cock until the warlock came with a groan. Carefully, Jace pulled off and put the plug back in before he could spill any of Magnus' cum.

"What about you, baby?", asked Magnus curiously.

"No, no. I'm taking care of _you_ now, daddy", whispered Jace, kissing Magnus.

"Oh, you really are too good to me", sighed Magnus contently and closed his eyes.

/break\

Ever since their parents had been relocated to Los Angeles, Isabelle barely got to see Max. Her own phone was kind of broken after last night's mission, but Jace's was laying next to her, while Jace, Alec and Bat were playing cards on Alec's bed. Bored, she decided to call and see if Robert was willing to send Max over for a weekend again. She scrolled through his contacts and didn't have to get far – Alec, Bat, Clary, Daddy. Pausing, she looked up at the boys while dialing.

"I _really_ didn't think you'd have Robert's number saved under 'Daddy'", snorted Isabelle.

"I don't think you _ever_ called him that before", agreed Alec, looking as surprised as his sister.

Jace, all the while, looked utterly mortified but before he could say something, the call connected. " _Hey, angel. I thought you were spending time with your siblings today_."

"...Magnus?", asked Isabelle slowly, eyes widening. "Oh... _Oh_."

" _Isabelle_?", asked Magnus on the phone. " _Why do you have Jace's phone? Is he okay? Is he_ -"

"No, no, Jace is fine. I was trying to call our father and, silly me, I thought the contact named 'Daddy' would do the trick", grunted Isabelle, trying hard not to laugh.

"Called it!", exclaimed Bat excitedly. "I _knew_ Magnus was your sugar daddy."

"I hate you all", groaned Jace and tried to hide himself.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Like two months ago, I took some smut prompts on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)) and came out of that with... mostly average kink prompts, so I very dramatically went to my best friend and complained what even the point is of taking kink prompts if no one sends Jagnus and Daddy Kink. In all her wisdom, she suggested "but you could just... write Jagnus Daddy Kink if you want to?"... so I did. Because that IS a kink I only like once in a blue moon when the stars are right and that happened. xD"


End file.
